Revenge and Conquer
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles team up with a team of ninjas in order to stop their enemies who plan to conquer for revenge. Debut of the ninja team.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Suzuki, Wanda, Joe, Chuck, Mika, and Nagoya are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Revenge and Conquer**

Location: Penitentiary-Hiroshima, Japan

Nagoya Shimataki was sitting on the floor in his prison cell. Just then, a guard headed over and stopped in front of his cell door.

"You have a package," the guard said.

"Give it to me and leave me," Nagoya said rudely, snatching the package from the guard who walked away.

Nagoya quickly opened the package which contained a hologram projector and a laser. He turned on the projector and the image of Karai appeared.

"Nagoya, I want you to help me get revenge on the turtles for sending my father to that asteroid," Karai said. "At the same time, you will be able to get your revenge on Sensei Murakawa for interfering with you getting revenge on her father because he fired you."

"What do I need to do?" Nagoya asked.

"The laser will cut through anything. Use it to break out and then head over to Foot Headquarters."

"It shall be done."

Nagoya turned off the projector and aimed the laser at the wall. Once a hole was made, he went through it and made his escape.

* * *

Location: Murakawa/Prokowski Dojo-Flower Valley, Pennsylvania

Suzuki Murakawa and Wanda Prokowski were in the dojo practicing their katas before their first class. Just then, Joe Plain and Chuck Williams rushed in.

"Everything all right?" Suzuki asked with concern.

"Nagoya Shimataki escaped from prison," Joe admitted.

"He's on his way to Foot Headquarters in New York," Chuck chimed in.

"Joe, Chuck, you head to New York and warn Mika, Chloe, and the turtles," Wanda instructed.

"Got it," Joe agreed.

"What about the two of you?" Chuck inquired.

"We will meet you there as soon as we can," Suzuki said.

"First, we need to recruit the final two members of our ninja team," Wanda said.

Joe and Chuck headed out of the dojo. Suzuki and Wanda headed into the office to get the purple and white ninja suits.

* * *

Location: Murakawa Palace (Japanese Restaurant)-New York

Twenty year old Mika Murakawa was going through some paperwork when the phone rang. She picked up and said, "Murakawa Palace, Mika speaking. How may I help you?"

"It's Joe," Joe said.

"And Chuck," Chuck chimed in.

"What's up?" Mika inquired.

"Nagoya Shimataki escaped from prison and is on his way to New York," Joe warned.

"Isn't that the guy my father fired back in Japan for stealing food from his restaurant kitchen?" Mika inquired.

"That's him," Chuck confirmed.

"Mika, you need to go to the Calls' house and warn Chloe and the turtles," Joe instructed. "Chuck and I are on our way there now."

"What about Suzuki and Wanda?" Mika asked.

"They had a task to take care of but they should be on their way soon," Chuck said.

"I'll head on over," Mika said and then prepared to leave as soon as she was able.

* * *

Location: Calls' House-New York

Fourteen year old Chloe Calls was hanging out with the twenty-one year old turtles in the living room. When the doorbell rang, she excused herself, went to answer it, and came back with Mika, Joe, and Chuck.

"Great to see you," Leo said sincerely.

"Same with us," Mika agreed.

"We have a problem," Joe admitted.

"What happened?" Donny asked with concern.

"We'll explain once Suzuki and Wanda arrive with the final two members of the ninja team," Chuck explained. "Which, hopefully, should be soon."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Chloe left the room and came back with Suzuki and Wanda.

"We came here because Nagoya has escaped from prison," Suzuki explained.

"We believe that he's working with Karai so Suzuki and I recruited our final two members of the ninja team," Wanda chimed in and then nodded to whoever was standing outside of the living room.

Just then, a purple ninja and a white ninja entered the room. Once Suzuki nodded, the purple and white ninjas started removing their headpieces.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Disclaimer: Purple Ninja and White Ninja are also mine. Their names will be revealed in this chapter.

The purple and white ninjas had just removed their headpieces and everyone in the room except Suzuki and Wanda were shocked and amazed. The purple ninja was Katrina Landrick and the white ninja was Sandra Plates.

"Great to see all of you again," Sandra said with a smile.

"Looking forward to working together," Katrina said sincerely.

"Same here," Leo agreed.

"Now that we are all here, we need to find a way to stop Nagoya and send him back to prison," Suzuki said.

"Right now?" Mikey asked.

"We should start as soon as possible but it might be a good idea to get some rest first," Wanda replied.

"Sounds good to me," Raph said.

"We have guest rooms available to use," Chloe pointed out.

"I could use some rest," Katrina admitted.

"Same with me," Sandra admitted with a yawn.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters

Nagoya was in one of the guest rooms getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and let Karai inside.

"Everything to your satisfaction?" Karai asked.

"Yes, and it's time for the first part of my revenge," Nagoya replied.

"What would that be?"

"I want Sensei Murakawa's younger sister kidnapped and brought back here."

"As you wish. The Foot Soldiers will handle everything."

* * *

Location: Mika's Apartment

Joe, Chuck, and Mika entered the apartment. Mika invited Joe and Chuck to sit on the sofa which they did.

Mika went into the kitchen and prepared green tea and dango. She offered some to Joe and Chuck who accepted.

"How do you like it?" Mika asked Joe and Chuck after they each took a bite of the dango.

"It's really good," Joe replied.

"Do you have any at the restaurant so we can bring some home to our wives and children?" Chuck asked.

"I should," Mika replied. "I will see what I can do."

Joe, Chuck, and Mika chatted for a bit. Eventually, Mika excused herself and went to get ready for bed.

"If you want, I can take the first shift," Joe offered, referring to him and Chuck keeping an eye and ear out for Mika during the night.

"No problem," Chuck agreed.

Just then, Mika came out of her bedroom. She was wearing a floral nightgown.

"Do you need help with the sofa bed?" Mika asked.

"We got it," Joe said with confidence.

"We'll be right here if you need anything" Chuck said.

"I'll head to bed now," Mika said.

Mika, Joe, and Chuck wrapped their arms around each other and said good night. Then Mika headed into her bedroom and Joe and Chuck set up the sofa bed.

* * *

The next morning, Joe was keeping an ear out for Mika. Chuck was sleeping on the sofa bed.

"Mika, you ok in there?" Joe asked. When he got no response, he gently shook Chuck who slowly woke up.

"What's up?" Chuck inquired.

"Mika didn't respond when I asked if she was ok," Joe admitted.

"We should check it out," Chuck suggested as he got up.

Joe and Chuck headed for Mika's bedroom and slowly opened the door. They were shocked when they saw that Mika wasn't there.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Location: Calls' House Dojo

After breakfast, Leo decided to go practice in the dojo. He was surprised to see Suzuki in there really going at it with the punching bag.

"Everything all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"Mika has been kidnapped!" Suzuki burst out and then dropped to the floor and broke down completely.

"How did that happen when Joe and Chuck were keeping an eye and ear out?" Leo asked while gathering Suzuki in his arms.

"Mika had her bedroom door closed and I did not think to request that she leave it open," Suzuki admitted as she wrapped her arms around Leo who returned the gesture.

The two of them stayed in that position for a while. When they released each other, Donny, Raph, Mikey, Joe, Chuck, Wanda, Katrina and Sandra entered the dojo.

"We're really sorry," Joe apologized.

"We kept turns keeping an eye and ear out," Chuck admitted.

"I should have told Mika to keep her bedroom door open but I forgot that she closes it," Suzuki confessed. "The important thing is that we need to get Mika back and defeat Karai and Nagoya."

"Especially if the two of them joined forces," Wanda chimed in.

"In that case, we should start training now," Leo said.

"Agreed," Suzuki said. The others formed a line in front of Leo and Suzuki.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters Dungeon

Mika woke up and realized that she wasn't in her room. She went to try the door only to find it locked.

Suddenly, a key turned in the lock from the outside. Mika sat down on her bed just as a middle aged Japanese man entered the cell.

"Who are you?" Mika demanded of the man.

"Nagoya Shimataki," the man replied. "My, you sure have grown into a lovely young lady, Mika. Last time I saw you, you were four."

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm using you to lure your sister here. She and her friends interfered with my getting revenge on your dad because he fired me from his restaurant back in Japan. She also got me sent to prison."

"You will not get away with this," Mika said firmly.

"We shall see," Nagoya said with an evil chuckle.

* * *

Location: Calls' House

The turtles, Chloe, and the ninja team were in the living room going over a plan to rescue Mika. They were also eating breakfast pizza and drinking juice.

"In order to rescue Mika, we need to find out where she's being held," Leo said.

"What about the dungeon at Foot Headquarters?" Donny suggested.

"It is possible," Suzuki agreed.

"That was when you were kidnapped because Nagoya wanted revenge over you stopping his revenge over your father," Wanda remembered.

"When did your dad fire Nagoya?" Katrina asked.

"I was sixteen at the time," Suzuki replied. "It was about a month before my family moved from Japan to the United States."

"That was over fifteen years ago!" Raph growled angrily. "He needs to get over it and find a job like a normal person would if they lost their job!"

"True but now isn't the time to get angry," Joe said.

"Our main focus is rescuing Mika," Chuck said.

"What we need to do is figure out how to do that," Sandra said.

"How about both teams combine?" Chloe suggested.

"That's an awesome idea," Mikey said with enthusiasm and the others nodded in agreement.

Chloe, the turtles, and the ninja team went over their plan to rescue Mika. Once the plan was made, an agreement was made that the plan would go into effect that night.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Location: Rooftop across from Foot Headquarters

Leo, Suzuki, and Wanda were watching for action at Foot Headquarters. While they were waiting, they were also taking turns practicing their ninja moves.

Eventually, Leo's shell cell rang. He saw that Donny was calling and responded, "What did you find, Donny?"

"I found out that Mika is being held in the dungeon by using a heat source tracker," Donny replied. He had been paired with Joe and Chuck. Raph had been paired with Sandra and Mikey with Katrina.

"We haven't seen any action yet," Leo said. "Any word from the others?"

"Raph and Sandra are watching from the alley and haven't seen anything," Donny explained. "Mikey and Katrina are entering Foot Headquarters through the sewer system."

Leo and Donny talked for a few moments. Suzuki and Wanda stopped practicing once they saw Leo hang up.

* * *

Location: Alley across from Foot Headquarters

Raph and Sandra were keeping an eye out for any action. They spotted a Japanese man behind a window talking with Karai.

"You think that man is Nagoya?" Sandra asked.

"It's gotta be," Raph replied.

"What could they be talking about?"

"Probably about his revenge plan."

"Should we call the others?"

"Not yet but let's keep an ear out."

Sandra nodded in agreement when Raph's shell cell rang. He answered and talked for a few moments before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Sandra inquired.

"Leo called and told me that Donny found out that Mika is being held in the dungeon. Mikey and Katrina are going to make the rescue once it's clear," Raph replied.

* * *

Location: Lab at Calls' House

Donny and Chloe were on the computer finding ways to deactivate the alarms at Foot Headquarters. Joe and Chuck were sitting on the cot quietly talking to each other.

"I hope we can get Mika rescued," Joe said.

"Especially since we were supposed to be guarding her," Chuck said.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Chloe pointed out.

"Our main concern is to get Mika back and then get Nagoya back to prison in Japan," Donny said.

"Find anything yet other than Mika's location?" Joe asked.

"Not yet but we're still looking," Chloe replied.

"We'll let you know when we do," Donny said.

"Fair enough," Chuck agreed.

* * *

Location: Underneath Foot Headquarters

Mikey and Katrina were walking underneath Foot Headquarters. They were waiting for the signal to go and rescue Mika.

"How does it feel going on a mission after just joining the ninja team?" Mikey asked.

"Exciting but I didn't think it would happen so soon," Katrina replied.

"How long have you been doing martial arts?"

"I started when I was four."

Just then, Mikey's shell cell rang. He noticed that Donny was calling.

"What's up, Donny?" Mikey asked.

"Are you and Katrina in position?" Donny asked.

"We are."

"Good because you have twenty minutes to rescue Mika before anyone comes to her cell."

Katrina put on her purple ninja hood just as Mikey hung up with Donny. Then they started looking for a way inside Foot Headquarters.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Location: Foot Headquarters Dungeon

Mika was sitting on the bed when she heard scratching against the door. A few moments later, Mikey entered with a purple ninja who removed her headpiece.

"Who are you?" Mika asked the purple ninja.

"Katrina Landrick," Katrina replied. "I work for your sister at the dojo."

"We need to go before the guards get here," Mikey said as the two women shook hands.

Mika got off the bed and joined hands with Mikey and Katrina. The three of them carefully made their escape.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters

Nagoya and Karai were sitting on the sofa each enjoying a cup of tea while planning their revenge. Just then, a note was slipped under the door and Karai went to retrieve it.

"That girl has escaped!" Karai said angrily.

"This is a good chance to capture the leaders of both teams," Nagoya said with an evil smile.

"I have just the weapon for the job."

"Then let's get it and use it."

* * *

Location: Rooftop across from Foot Headquarters

Leo, Suzuki, and Wanda spotted Mikey and Katrina heading towards them with Mika. Suzuki ran over and she and Mika threw their arms around each other and squeezed tightly.

"Were you hurt?" Suzuki asked Mika with concern.

"No, but they kept me locked in a small room," Mika replied and then she and her sister released each other.

"Good job," Leo told Mikey and Katrina.

"Thanks," Katrina said gratefully.

"It was no problem," Mikey said with a grin.

Just then, a light shone on them with no warning. After the light went off, Leo and Suzuki were missing.

"Leo!" Mikey yelled.

"Suzuki!" Wanda yelled.

* * *

Location: The Calls' House

Donny and Chloe entered the living room and noticed that Raph, Mikey, Wanda, Sandra, Katrina, and Mika were sitting on the sofa looking unhappy. Just as Joe and Chuck entered the room, it was noticed that Suzuki and Leo were missing.

"Where are Leo and Suzuki?" Chloe inquired.

"They were kidnapped," Raph said angrily.

"How did that happen?" Donny inquired.

"A bright light suddenly appeared and Leo and Suzuki were gone after the light went off," Mikey replied.

"We have to find a way to get them back," Sandra said.

"I suggest getting some rest," Mika said.

"I'm with Mika since none of you will do much good if you're too tired," Chloe said.

"Mika, I would suggest you stay here for now," Joe said.

"We can't risk you going back to your apartment," Chuck chimed in.

"We have a room upstairs that you can use," Donny offered.

* * *

Location: Guest Bedroom that Mika Occupies

Mika is sitting on the bed when there is a knock on the door. She opens the door and lets Chloe inside.

"I came to see how you were doing," Chloe said.

"I'm glad that I got rescued but disappointed that Suzuki got captured along with Leo," Mika admitted.

"Both teams will come up with a plan to rescue them both."

"I hope so."

"If you want, you can sleep in my room. Joe and Chuck are sharing a room and so are Wanda, Katrina, and Sandra. Raph, Donny, and Mikey are sleeping in the shrine room."

"I accept your offer."

Mika got off of the bed and went over to Chloe. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away.

"I'll let you get your stuff and then you can meet me in my room," Chloe said.

"Ok," Mika agreed and then Chloe left the room.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters Dungeon

Suzuki was searching for a way out of the dungeon. Leo was sitting on one of the cots.

"Find any escape route yet?" Leo asked.

"Not yet," Suzuki replied and then yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"I suppose you are right."

Suzuki went over to the other cot and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Leo laid down on the cot he was on and slowly drifted off to sleep.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Location: The Calls' House

Chloe was setting up breakfast in the living room. Just then, Mika entered the room.

"How'd you like sleeping in my room last night?" Chloe asked.

"It was like having a sleepover," Mika replied with a smile.

"My friends will do what they can do rescue your sister."

"At least Leo is with her so she's not alone."

Just then, Joe and Chuck entered the room. Chloe offered them breakfast which they accepted.

"How are the others?" Chloe asked.

"I believe they're still asleep," Joe said.

"Hopefully, they should be up and down soon," Chuck said.

A few moments later, Mikey, Donny, and Raph entered the room. They immediately helped themselves to breakfast.

"Good breakfast," Raph said.

"Where are the others?" Chloe asked.

"Still getting ready," Donny replied.

"Hope they get down here in time for breakfast," Mikey said.

"If we run out, I can make more," Chloe pointed out.

Just then, Katrina, Sandra, and Wanda entered the room. The three of them got some breakfast and sat down on the sofa.

"Just so all of you know, most of the teams will be paired the same," Wanda said. "However, to balance things out a bit, I'm having Joe pair up with me."

"Will our locations be the same?" Katrina asked and Wanda nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Sandra said with a grin.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters Dungeon

Suzuki slowly woke up and saw Leo doing stretching exercises. She got off the cot and joined him.

"How did you sleep?" Leo asked.

"It was fine but we need to find a way out of here," Suzuki replied.

Just then, the door opened and a foot soldier put two trays on the floor. Then he left and locked the door behind him.

"We should be careful about this food even though it looks fine," Leo said, noticing the scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and hot chocolate.

"Good idea but we need food in order to keep our strength up," Suzuki said and Leo nodded in agreement.

Suzuki and Leo carefully ate their breakfast. They even started discussing an escape plan.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters

Karai and Nagoya were sitting on the sofa discussing revenge plans. Just then, Baxter Stockman appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Nagoya demanded of Baxter.

"I want to help you both get your revenge," Baxter replied.

"What's in it for you?" Karai asked.

"I also get revenge on your father for what he did to me," Baxter replied. He entered as soon as Karai and Nagoya signaled for him to do so.

"Do you still have your mousers?" Karai asked Baxter.

"Yes, Karai," Baxter replied.

"Prepare them to destroy the turtles and the ninja team," Karai ordered. "Nagoya and I will send the foot soldiers and I'll contact the Purple Dragons to help us out."

"It shall be done," Baxter agreed and then left the room.

"Now our revenge will begin," Nagoya said with evil glee.

"I'll have you gather the foot soldiers and I'll contact the Purple Dragons."

"It shall be done."

* * *

Location: Purple Dragons Headquarters

Hun was relaxing in his sofa chair when he heard a knock at the door. He rushed over and opened it to find Karai standing on the other side.

"Karai, what brings you here?" Hun asked in surprise.

"I need your help with destroying the turtles and the ninja team," Karai replied simply.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Location: Calls' House

Chloe was sitting on the sofa while Donny, Raph, and Mikey were going over their part of the rescue plan. Just then, Wanda, Joe, Chuck, Katrina, and Sandra entered the room wearing their ninja outfits with the hood off.

"Where's Mika?" Raph asked.

"She's currently in the shower," Chloe replied.

"We'd better get moving if we want to rescue Suzuki," Wanda said.

"Not to mention Leo," Donny chimed in.

Joe and Chuck wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other.

"Be careful out there," Chuck said.

"I will," Joe promised.

Wanda, Joe, Katrina, Sandra, Raph and Mikey made their way outside to their lookout posts. Chloe, Donny, and Chuck headed for the lab to watch both teams on the surveillance camera.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters Dungeon

Suzuki and Leo were going over their escape plan. They were also eating sushi and drinking green tea.

"Do you agree with the plan?" Leo asked.

"If it's done at the right time, it should work," Suzuki replied in agreement.

Just then, the cell suddenly went dark. Once the lights came back on, Leo was the only one in the cell.

* * *

Location: Rooftop across from Foot Headquarters

Wanda and Joe were keeping an eye out for any action. While they were waiting, they were practicing their katas.

Just then, Wanda's cell phone rang. She answered as soon as she saw Sandra calling.

"What's up, Sandra?" Wanda asked.

"A group of gang members who call themselves the Purple Dragons just showed up," Sandra replied. "Raph and I are trying to deal with them but we need help."

"Joe and I will be right there," Wanda said and then hung up. "Joe, we need to get to the alley. Raph and Sandra need help."

"Then let's go," Joe declared and then he and Wanda prepared to get down from the roof with a thick rope that had a grappler hook.

* * *

Location: Alley across from Foot Headquarters

Sandra and Raph were fighting the Purple Dragons. Just then, Wanda and Joe arrived in their ninja outfits and joined in fighting the Purple Dragons.

"Great timing," Sandra said once the Purple Dragons ran off.

"Sandra and I were keeping a lookout when these Purple Dragons came out of nowhere and attacked," Raph explained.

"We need to stay on guard and give Mikey and Katrina a chance to rescue Suzuki and Leo," Wanda said.

"Let's hope the two of them manage to stay together," Joe said hopefully.

* * *

Location: Underneath Foot Headquarters

Mikey and Katrina were practicing their ninja moves when Mikey's shell cell rang. He answered as soon as he saw that Donny was calling.

"What's up, Donny?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, it looks like Suzuki and Leo were split up so their rescue just got more challenging," Donny replied.

"Katrina and I can handle it."

"I'll keep you updated on their situation."

"Got it," Mikey said and then hung up. "Katrina, Donny just called and told me that Leo and Suzuki were split up."

"Looks like this rescue mission just got more challenging," Katrina said.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Location: Lab at Calls' House

Donny and Chuck were watching the cameras of Foot Headquarters on the laptop. Just then, Chloe and Mika entered the lab.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked.

"Leo and Suzuki got separated so the rescue mission just got tougher," Donny admitted. "Chuck and I will have to go and help our friends out."

"Mika and I will stay here and watch the cameras."

"I appreciate that."

Donny and Chuck rushed out of the lab. Chloe and Mika sat down and started watching the cameras.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters Dojo

Suzuki was practicing her ninja moves while hoping that Leo was all right. Just then, the door opened and Karai entered the room.

"What do you want with me?" Suzuki demanded.

"Actually, there is someone else who wants you," Karai replied and then Nagoya entered the room.

"Nagoya," Suzuki said angrily.

"Long time no see, Suzuki Murakawa," Nagoya said simply.

"Why did you have my sister kidnapped?"

"I knew your weakest point is your loved ones so I took advantage of that in order to capture you."

"Speaking of which, I have to deal with your friend," Karai said and then left the room.

"What does she mean by that?" Suzuki demanded.

"She plans to get revenge on your friend since he and his brothers were responsible for sending her father to an asteroid," Nagoya admitted. "Just like I plan to get revenge since you and your friends interfered in my getting revenge on your father for firing me."

"You could have just gotten another job."

"No one would want to hire me once they found out I stole food from the kitchen of your father's restaurant."

"Why did you steal food from my dad's restaurant?" Suzuki inquired.

"I was angry that he promoted another worker instead of me," Nagoya admitted. "The worker he promoted had been working for a couple months and I have been there for over ten years. I wanted to do something other than washing dishes and cooking food."

Nagoya charged at Suzuki who flipped out of the way. Then she put on her ninja hood and continued to defend herself against Nagoya's attacks.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters Dungeon

Leo was doing stretching exercises when he heard the lock being turned. He stood up in a defensive stance and Karai entered the cell.

"Time for my revenge," Karai declared.

"Revenge for what?" Leo inquired.

"For sending my father to that asteroid!"

"That was a few years ago."

Karai launched into attack mode. Leo did his best to defend himself but Karai's attacks were too powerful and he eventually lost consciousness.

* * *

Location: Rooftop of Foot Headquarters

Donny and Chuck landed on the roof. Then they started searching for a way in so they could rescue Suzuki and Leo.

"I think I found a way in," Chuck said and Donny hurried over.

"That way leads to the dojo," Donny said.

"Ready when you are."

"Then let's go."

Donny and Chuck helped each other open the vent. Then they made their way inside.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters Dojo

Suzuki and Nagoya were fighting each other. Just then, Donny and a red ninja entered the room from the ceiling vent.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nagoya demanded.

"Donny, Chuck, Leo might still be in the dungeon," Suzuki said as she did a roundhouse kick on Nagoya which sent him into the wall.

"We should get to him then," Donny suggested.

"Let's hope Leo's still there," Chuck said and then he, Donny, and Suzuki made the escape from the dojo.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters Dungeon

Suzuki, Donny, and Chuck were trying to get the door open from the outside. Using teamwork, they managed to get the door open.

"Leo!" Suzuki gasped in shock when she saw that he had several injuries and was unconscious.

"Will he be all right?" Chuck asked with concern.

"I hope so but we need help to get him back to the Calls'," Donny admitted and then he dialed Raph's shell cell.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Location: Alley across from Foot Headquarters

Raph was keeping an eye on Foot Headquarters with Sandra when his shell cell rang. He answered as soon as he saw that Donny was calling.

"What's up, Donny?" Raph asked.

"Leo's been injured and Suzuki, Chuck, and I need help moving him," Donny replied.

"Sandra and I will be right there," Raph said and then hung up.

"Everything all right?" Sandra asked with concern.

"Leo's injured and Donny needs help with moving him," Raph replied.

"Then let's go," Sandra said and then she and Raph headed for Foot Headquarters.

* * *

Location: Rooftop across from Foot Headquarters

Wanda and Joe were keeping an eye on Foot Headquarters while sparring. They stopped when Wanda's cell phone rang.

"What's up, Suzuki?" Wanda asked after she saw who was calling.

"I need you and Joe to meet me in the dungeon," Suzuki explained. "Leo has been injured."

"We'll be right there," Wanda said and then hung up. "Joe, we need to meet Suzuki in the dungeon. Leo's been injured."

"Then let's get going," Joe declared and then he and Wanda headed towards Foot Headquarters.

* * *

Location: Underneath Foot Headquarters

Katrina and Mikey were keeping an eye out for any trouble. Just then, Mikey's shell cell rang.

"What's up, Donny?" Mikey asked, once he saw who was calling.

"I need to you to get back to the Calls' and help Mika and Chloe set up the infirmary bed in the lab and have them set up the IV pole," Donny explained.

"What happened?"

"All I can say for right now is that Leo is injured."

"Katrina and I will take care of it," Mikey said, trying to stay calm.

"I appreciate it," Donny said gratefully and then hung up. Mikey sat down and buried his face in his arms.

"Everything all right?" Katrina asked with concern.

"Donny just called and told me that Leo was injured," Mikey replied, unable to stop the floodgates from opening.

Katrina and Mikey wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other a few moments later and Mikey pulled himself together.

* * *

Location: Lab at Calls' House

Mika and Chloe were watching the cameras. Just then, Chloe's cell phone rang and she noticed that Mikey was calling.

"Excuse me, Mika, I need to take this call," Chloe said.

"No problem," Mika said with understanding and then Chloe headed over to the cot and sat down.

"Everything all right, Mikey?" Chloe asked with concern.

"No, Donny called me and said that Leo's been injured," Mikey replied.

"How bad?"

"Donny wouldn't say but he wants you and Mika to set up the IV pole and Katrina and I are supposed to help you set up the infirmary bed."

"I'll fill Mika in," Chloe said.

"Good because Katrina and I are on our way over," Mikey said and then hung up.

"Mika, Mikey called and told me that Leo is injured," Chloe explained. "He got a call from Donny with instructions for us to set up the IV pole. Katrina and Mikey will be helping with setting up the infirmary cot."

"Let's get that IV pole set up," Mika declared and then she and Chloe headed for the supply closet.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters Dungeon

Leo was on the floor unconscious while Donny, Joe, Chuck, and Raph were moving the mattress onto the floor. Then they carefully lifted Leo while Suzuki, Wanda, and Sandra moved the mattress underneath him.

"We need to get Leo into the Battle Shell so we can get him to the lab as soon as possible," Donny said.

"In that case, you, Raph, Joe and Chuck take care of that," Suzuki instructed Donny. "Wanda, Sandra and I will handle any disruptions."

Donny, Raph, Joe, and Chuck carefully lifted the mattress and used it to carry Leo out of the dungeon. Suzuki, Wanda, and Sandra followed and made sure to take care of any Foot Soldiers that tried to prevent their escape.

* * *

Location: Lab at Calls' House

Mikey and Katrina were putting sheets and pillows on the cot. Chloe and Mika were setting up the IV pole.

"Mikey, did Donny say what to put on the IV pole?" Chloe inquired.

"He didn't," Mikey admitted.

Just then, Chloe's cell phone rang. She excused herself when she saw that Donny was calling and stepped away.

"How bad was Leo injured?" Mika asked.

"As far as I know, Donny wouldn't say," Katrina replied and Mikey nodded in agreement.

A few moments later, Chloe hung up the phone. Then she walked over to Mikey and said, "Donny wants you to wait in the living room and he'll see you in a bit."

"Sure," Mikey said simply and then walked out of the lab with Katrina following him.

* * *

Location: Foot Headquarters

Karai and Nagoya were sitting on the sofa drinking green tea and talking in Japanese. Just then, Baxter appeared in the doorway.

"Just wanted to inform you that both prisoners have escaped," Baxter said and then walked away.

"I'll have the Purple Dragons and Foot Soldiers conquer the city," Karai said.

"I would like to send some Foot Soldiers to Flower Valley to kidnap the two people that are most important to Sensei Murakawa and her sister Mika," Nagoya said.

"Go for it," Karai said.

"Soon my revenge will be complete," Nagoya said with evil glee.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

3rd Disclaimer: Suzuki and Mika's parents are also mine. Yaki is their Mom and Kisho is their Dad.

Location: Calls' House

Mikey and Katrina were quietly sitting on the sofa. A few moments later, Raph rushed by with Suzuki going after him.

"What was that about?" Mikey asked with curiosity.

"We'll find out soon enough," Katrina replied.

Just then, Sandra and Wanda entered the room followed by Joe and Chuck. The four of them sat down on the floor.

* * *

Location: Murakawa Palace (Japanese Restaurant)-Flower Valley, Pennsylvania

Yaki Murakawa was adding up the receipts while her husband Kisho was doing the cleanup. Just then, Kisho finished the cleanup, walked over to Yaki, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips.

"Almost done yet?" Kisho asked as he released his wife.

"Just about," Yaki replied with a smile.

"How would you like to take a trip to our New York restaurant?"

"I think Mika would be pleased to see us."

A few moments later, Yaki finished adding up the receipts. She put the items away in a drawer and then she and Kisho made their way towards the door.

Once they made it outside, two dark figures knocked Yaki and Kisho to the ground. Then they were tied up, blindfolded, and forced to walk to an unknown destination.

* * *

Location: Calls' House Dojo

Raph was pounding on the punching bag in frustration. Suzuki was doing katas nearby while waiting for Raph to talk.

"How could Karai injure Leo like that?" Raph ranted angrily.

"I wish I knew since it happened after Leo and I got separated," Suzuki admitted.

"Do you think Leo will survive?" Raph asked, his voice breaking.

"Donny and Chloe are doing what they can to save him," Suzuki replied.

Just then, Raph stepped away from the punching bag, sat down, and buried his face in his arms and knees. Suzuki sat next to him and gently rubbed his shell.

"Sorry I fell apart like that," Raph apologized a few minutes later.

"I have told a few of my students that you should never be ashamed of your emotions," Suzuki said.

"Splinter used to say the same."

"Maybe you could see what you could do to help Leo."

"I'll see if Donny will let me stay with him and see if that'll help," Raph said.

"Good thinking," Suzuki agreed.

* * *

Location: Lab at Calls' House

Leo was lying on a cot unconscious while Donny and Chloe were hooking him up to the IV pole. Mika was watching the security cameras on the computer.

"You all right?" Donny asked with concern, noticing that Chloe looked like she was about to have a breakdown which was rare for her.

"Leo isn't doing so great," Chloe said, her voice breaking. "It'll take a miracle for him to pull through. Karai did a lot of damage to Leo internally."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and then there was a knock on the door. Mika offered to take care of it and came back with Raph a couple minutes later.

"Raph's here to help with Leo," Mika explained. Donny rushed over to Raph and threw his arms around his brother who wrapped his arms around Donny.

"Thank you," Donny said in relief.

"No problem but you're squeezing me a bit hard," Raph said and then the two of them released each other.

"Sorry about that," Donny apologized.

"I'm hoping that if I stay with Leo it will help him wake up," Raph explained.

"Like physical contact?" Chloe inquired. "If that's the case, it might work."

"Right," Raph agreed.

"I'll let you take care of that while I break the news to Mikey and the others," Donny offered.

Raph and Chloe nodded in agreement. Then Donny headed out of the lab.

* * *

Location: Calls' House

"How is Raph doing?" Mikey asked, rushing over to Donny as he entered the room.

"I think we need to sit down for this," Donny replied, walking his brother over to the sofa where the two of them sat down.

Joe and Chuck excused themselves to go call their wives. Katrina and Sandra excused themselves to go call their husbands.

"I'd better go see how Suzuki is doing," Wanda declared and then left the room.

"Raph is currently with Leo," Donny said.

"How bad is Leo's condition?" Mikey asked with caution.

"He's bleeding internally but Raph is with him and hoping that physical contact will help heal Leo.'

"So Leo's still alive?"

"He is but he's not out of danger yet," Donny confirmed.

"So there's a chance he might not pull through?" Mikey asked, his voice breaking.

Just then, Suzuki and Wanda rushed into the room. Both of them had panicked looks on their faces.

"Mika just texted me," Suzuki said.

"We need to get to the lab right away," Wanda instructed and then she, Suzuki, Mikey, and Donny rushed out of the living room.

To be continued…


End file.
